User talk:Wagnike2
Hi there mate, as your the only one that has said hello to me on here, I'm going to field this question to you. o.k. Looking at some of the pages on here I cant figure out in what context they should be written, I'm still quite new at to writing wiki pages, all I’ve every done in the past is some factual edits on memory alpha and beta; but its clear to me that much of the information on here needs expanding. I know that when writing pages they should normally be written as ‘in-universe’ and past tense but what I’m trying to figure out is 'should the information that is written be sourced only from the game Star Trek Online or can it be written using any canon Star trek material?'. Essentially all you have to do is look at the page on the Klingons to see that there is plenty of information missing and I want to help write some of the content, I just want to be sure its being done correctly. You have any advice on this mate or can you point me the in right direction of where to find it? M BrokenEffect 18:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Setting Sector pages as Category pages instead hey Wagnike2, I was wondering what you thought about setting the Sector Block & Sector pages as category pages instead off as a normal page? I.e. we'd need to move the content on the Regulus Sector Block to Category:Regulus Sector Block as well as moving content from Argelius Sector to Category:Argelius Sector. If we did this that would make them categories we could tag associated content with. On the other hand the category page might get overly full with sectors, systems, missions, & what not that got tagged with the category. --Pteague 12:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I have reported 74.193.139.56 to their ISP for language used and defacing pages. Others may wish to do the same. -Galdere Hey, do you need any help with Categories, Templates, etc.? I have helped out on Guild Wars Wiki and I have a wiki of my own. So, I was wondering if I could be of help here. riyen 02:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :We should probably set up a page with information on dealing with Categories & Templates and we can use their corresponding Talk pages for these discussions. I almost completely missed this discussion between Ariyen & yourself. I set up a basic Template:Weapon for Metalbaswee so he could work on adding a bunch until he was able to fund his STO account. Maybe we also need to set something up for going through a bunch of the UI screenshots I took as well as during beta I took tons of screenshots including info boxes for items. --Pteague 14:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :: I added Forum:Templates so we can keep the discussion of templates in a more centralized location. --Pteague 20:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Category Cleanup hey, do you have a preference between Category:Ships vs Category:Starships? Ships is what was started first and is what the Template:Starship is using, but it could easily be changed to Starships. --Pteague 14:10, February 11, 2010 (UTC)